Dragoian Combat Class System
The Dragoian Imperial Army (or IDA) and the Dragoian Revolutionary Army (DRA) both utilised "combat classes" in their non-officer armed forces. These classes use different equipment and training to provide a wide varety of combat roles. Overview Each soldier within either the IDA or DRA is assigned one of 7 combat classes upon joining, being based on both the new soldier's skills and preferances. The 7 classes, Scout, Lancer, Engineer, Sniper, Trooper, Gunner and Tank Crew each have their own insignia and equipment. Due to the specialised training, few soldiers change class after passing initial training. The following descriptions are for IDA units, although except changes in uniform, IDA and DRA units are very similarly equipped. Scout 'Role' A scout's role in combat is to give more offensive units a clear view of where enemy units are. Scout's are armed with rifles to take advantage on any exploitable situation during a scout out. Due to their primary role of being a recon unit, the scout's class insignia resembles a pair of binoculars. Scouts wear light armour to allow for maximum mobility without totally giving up on defense should they be shot at. 'Standard armament' *1x Hydra Pistol *1x Rifle 'Standard armour' *Multi-layered (Thick fabric-Rare Dragoian Metal alloy chainmail-Thick fabric) uniform of navy blue color (legs and arms) and white (chest) *Armoured knee plates (optional but heavily recommended) *Armoured elbow plates (optional) *Armoured plates on chest (optional) 'Other' *1x Clip-on backpack to carry kit in as well as showing class insignia *A small personal item that was approved by an officer (e.g. a photo of family) *1x Personal radio (or radio backpack if squad radioman) Lancer 'Role' A lancer's role in combat is to destroy enemy vehicles. However, some squads utilise lancer's with special warheads which have been modified to be either a smoke round or an anti-infantry mortar to make lancers more useful in engagements with small numbers of vehicles. Lancers are highly dangerous to infantry, but their limited supply of warheads, as well as poor accuracy, makes using anti-tank warheads against infantry undesirable. Their class insignia represents the typical, pointed, anti-tank warhead used by their lances. Lancers wear heavy armour as a precautionary measure, as due to their ability to take out tanks, they are often the focus of a lot of enemy fire. 'Standard armament' *1x Hydra Pistol *1x Anti-Tank Lance 'Standard armour' *Multi-layered (Thick fabric-Rare Dragoian Metal alloy chainmail-Thick fabric) uniform of navy blue color (legs and arms) and white (chest) *Armoured chestplate *Armoured knee plates *Arm-mounted blast shield *Armoured elbow plates (optional) 'Other' *1x Clip-on backpack to carry kit in as well as showing class insignia *A small personal item that was approved by an officer (e.g. a photo of family) *1x Warhead Carrying Belt *1x Personal radio Engineer 'Role' Engineers have the role of resupplying infantry and keeping tanks running as best as they can in the field. They are not a common sight on the battlefield, usually sticking to the backlines and behind any tanks, but darting out into the cross fire to give more ammunition to troops. Their class insignia is based upon the typical tool of an engineer, a wrench. Engineers wear minimal armour for two purposes, to allow them to carry more support kit, and because they are not intended to go into a major battle without the protection of a tank to hide behind. 'Standard armament' *1x Hydra Pistol *1x Rifle 'Standard armour' *Multi-layered (Thick fabric-Rare Dragoian Metal alloy chainmail-Thick fabric) uniform of navy blue color (legs and arms) and white (chest) *Armoured knee plates (optional) *Armoured elbow plates (optional) 'Other' *1x Clip-on backpack to carry kit in as well as showing class insignia *1x Spare ammo box (Rifle, SMG or Machine Gun) *A small personal item that was approved by an officer (e.g. a photo of family) *1x Utility Belt *1x Personal radio *Assorted Chest pouches *1x Tank repair kit *1x Welding kit Sniper 'Role' A sniper's role is to take out single infantry targets from a great distance, preferably without being spotted. Due to a lack of armour and a slow firing, but powerful, weapon, snipers are best kept on the back lines far away from enemy units. Their class insignia represents the typical view through a Dragoian telescopic sight. Snipers wear minimal armour as they are intended to be a long way away from any incoming shots. 'Standard armament' *1x Hydra Pistol *1x Sniper Rifle 'Standard armour' *Multi-layered (Thick fabric-Rare Dragoian Metal alloy chainmail-Thick fabric) uniform of navy blue color (legs and arms) and white (chest) *Armoured knee plates (optional) *Armoured elbow plates (optional) 'Other' *1x Clip-on backpack to carry kit in as well as showing class insignia *A small personal item that was approved by an officer (e.g. a photo of family) *1x Personal radio Trooper 'Role' Troopers fill the role of front line fighters, excelling in close range combat where their mobility and high firepower allow them to take down large numbers of enemies on their own. Their class insignia represents the forward motion trooper's are expected to perform on a battlefield. Troopers wear middling amounts of armour to allow for a good balance between mobility and protection. 'Standard armament' *1x Hydra Pistol *1x Small Machine Gun (SMG) 'Standard armour' *Multi-layered (Thick fabric-Rare Dragoian Metal alloy chainmail-Thick fabric) uniform of navy blue color (legs and arms) and white (chest) *Armoured knee plates *Armoured elbow plates (optional) *Armoured plates on chest 'Other' *1x Clip-on backpack to carry kit in as well as showing class insignia *A small personal item that was approved by an officer (e.g. a photo of family) *1x Personal radio (or radio backpack if squad radioman) Gunner 'Role' Gunners normally fill defensive roles, with their heavier than normal armour and powerful machine guns. Some squads use gunners as an offensive class by using them to provide covering fire while troopers advance. Their class insignia is said to be based upon the arc at which gunners can defend easily, although various soldiers claim this explanation is false. Gunners wear heavy armour as their intended purpose is as a defensive unit where survival is a higher concern than mobility. 'Standard armament' *1x Hydra Pistol *1x Machine Gun 'Standard armour' *Multi-layered (Thick fabric-Rare Dragoian Metal alloy chainmail-Thick fabric) uniform of navy blue color (legs and arms) and white (chest) *Armoured chestplate *Armoured knee plates (optional) *Armoured elbow plates (optional) 'Other' *1x Clip-on ammo backpack (either for belt feeding or for carrying multiple ammo drums) showing class insignia *A small personal item that was approved by an officer (e.g. a photo of family) *1x Personal radio Tank Crew 'Role' Tank Crew have just one role, operating their tank. What the tank does depends on the tank's class, as well as what the squad needs it for. Tank crew often carry shotguns instead of Hydra Pistols to give any potential border a nasty surprise. Tank crew wear the minimal amount of armour as they rarely go outside of their tank in battle. 'Standard armament' *1x Hydra Pistol OR 1x Shotgun 'Standard armour' *Multi-layered (Thick fabric-Rare Dragoian Metal alloy chainmail-Thick fabric) uniform of navy blue color (legs and arms) and white (chest) 'Other' *1x Compass (clipped onto belt) *1x Map (hung around neck) *A small personal item that was approved by an officer (e.g. a photo of family) *1x Personal radio (just incase the tank's radio gets taken out) Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Dragoians